The Items That Bind Us
by TheOtakuPrincess
Summary: A king's burdens are always more than his riches. 5000 years ago, the Nameless Pharaoh lived by this philosophy, but his burdens were never more than his soul could carry thanks to his Royals Guardians who were more than that, they were his family. (Chapter 16 is Now Up!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello people of the Yugioh fandom! Today I present to you my new story! Ya ya I know the idea is overdone but I had this sitting on my computer and I decided it was time to post. Now I'll be honest, this is not my best work, but it is one that I am proud of. It takes place before the Pharaoh seals himself in the items, it begins with his childhood and goes on until...well I'm not sure yet bcuz I Haven't finished writing it but ya, you get the point. _

_Before you start reading here's some stuff that might help you: _

Okhti: My sister

Akhti: My brother

Akhi: My brother's son (nephew)

Sayyid: Master or Sir

Ammu: Uncle (Father's brother)

Baba: Father (informal)

* * *

><p><em>Today is a very special day…<em>

The Little One smiled to himself as he smoothed out his messy hair in the golden rimmed mirror upon his wall. He pulled on his silk shirt that had a designed neckline with gold and colourful strands. He wore a short man skirt that stopped just above his knees. Reaching for a gold box with the eye of Horus on it, he pulled out thick gold bracelets and put them on his wrists and ankles. The Little One then made his way to his cabinet and opened the double doors to pull out his silk flats that were rimmed with the same design as his shirt.

_Today is a very special day and I'm going to work hard to make sure it's perfect… _

The Little One said to himself as he looked over his bedroom balcony only to be greeted by the dimness of dawn. He then made his way through the halls smiling to himself; exciting thoughts of the day filling his head.

_Today is a very special day and I'm going to work hard to make it perfect, even if it means making a few sacrifices for the greater good… _

* * *

><p>Elegant footsteps made their way to The Little One's room and over to the large window with gracefully draped purple curtains. Two slender hands pulled apart the drapes to let in the warm sunshine in. "Rise and shine Little One, you have a big day before you," said a calm yet confident voice, only to be greeted by an empty bed.<p>

* * *

><p>They rushed at the sound of a loud <em>clank <em>that seemed to have come from the Little One's room. Imaging the worse they all skidded to a halt at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Seto, what's happened?" a young man of sixteen asked after seeing a golden platter with fancy soaps and towels scattered on the floor.

"It's the Prince Mahaad! He's not in is bed, in fact he's nowhere in his room!" Seto asked, his blue irises filling with concern.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far maybe left to get something, I'm sure he's somewhere in the palace,"

"I guess you're right, either way we should start looking for him before he gets into trouble again," Seto said his face returning to its usual composure.

Just then an _Oomf _followed by a _bang_ could be heard in the distance.

"The Prince!"

* * *

><p><em>This is not how I imagined my day to start<em>

The Prince said to himself as he tried to untangle himself from the colourful streamers and strings of flowers.

"Oh Little One, what in the name of Ra are you trying to do?" Seto asked shaking his head as he began to free the prince from the monster of a mess.

The rest of the Royal Guardians arrived at the scene of the crime, and they all began to laugh.

"Oh Prince, how do you manage to get yourself so mixed up?" Mahaad said through his fits of laughter.

"HA! Mixed up? Get it? Because he's tangled in strings," Shadah said, stated the obvious as usual.

"Ya, we get it I'm always messing up," the prince grumbled to himself.

"Now, now enough of that, I'm sure the Little One didn't mean any harm. Am I right Atem?" Isis said sweetly.

"I was only trying to make this THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"And why must today be the best of all days Little One?"

"Because Okhti today is Baba's birthday," the prince said waving his hand in exasperation.

"Ah yes! I can't believe I almost forgot the Pharaoh's special day!" Mahaad said with a look of horror.

"I remembered," Seto smirked.

"That's nice Seto," Mahaad said obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Why didn't you ask for help Little One? I already have everything arranged for tonight's celebration," Seto asked while taking petals out of the prince's hair.

"Well I didn't want to bother anyone you all seem so busy Akhti," the prince said as his face fell.

"Don't be silly my Prince, we will always have time for you besides the Pharaoh is important to us as well,"

"That's true; you know what I always say: My Baba is your Baba!"

"That's very nice My Prince," Mahaad said still lost in his thoughts.

"All this talk is making me hungry, when's breakfast Ishizu Okhti?" asked Karim who was always thinking about his stomach.

Just then the rush of footsteps followed by crazy brown hair and olive eyes came into view. "There you guys are; I've been looking for you everywhere! What have you guys been up to?" Mana asked looking at the scattered room.

"You don't want to know," They said in unison.

_A/N: Ya so I'll cut it there for now! Please review I need the feedback! Other chapters will come out soon and if this story gets some attention I'll have regular updates maybe one a week or something. P.S I always thought when the Pharaoh was small Seto would be brotherly like Mokuba and then after he got older they'd have like this rivalry thing._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter! Yes I know the story is really slow right now, this chapter itself is more of an explaining chapter than anything else. But I promise chapter three will be much much better! So hold on for one more chapter!_

* * *

><p>Isis and Mana were setting the last plates on the table as everyone began to take their seats. The Pharaoh took the seat at the top of the table as he was the head. The Prince came skipping in as usual and took the seat to the Pharaoh's left while Mahaad took to the Pharaoh's right. Mana sat beside Ishizu who was next to Mahaad on the long table. Seto sat in between the Prince and Shadah. Karim took his spot beside Shadah and to Aknadin's left who sat at the end of the long table.<p>

Once seated everyone began to give a quick prayer before eating. Seto reached for the closest dish and began to fill the Prince's plate with an arrangement of breads, eggs and meats knowing that the Prince's short arms wouldn't be able to reach them.

"May peace be with you Baba; are you feeling good this morning?" The prince asked excitedly.

"Yes my son, I am feeling very good thank you, but you seem very happy yourself this morning is there something you wish to tell me?" The Pharaoh replied.

"I only want to wish the best returns of the day Baba! It's your birthday!"

"Now, now my boy I understand it's my special day but you mustn't over do yourself alright?"

"Don't worry Baba; Mahaad and Seto Akhti are going to help me today!"

"Hmm that's my boys, but don't overdo it there no reason to make such a big fuss alright?"

"Yes Baba," Mahaad, Seto and Atem said together.

The Pharaoh took a look around the table and looked at his family. Yes, they were his Royal Guardians and his Humble Priests but they were also his family. Aknadin was his real brother and a Royal Guardian whereas the rest were people who had made their way into his life and created bonds with him that he could never break. Shadah and Karim were like twins an inseparable team; always eating, causing trouble, and making everyone laugh.

Mana on the other hand was like their little princess, although she wasn't the Pharaoh's daughter, she was the child of a noble man who was a very close friend of the Pharaoh's. When the noble had passed away the Pharaoh had made it his duty to take care of her.

Isis was a little different. She wasn't a princess; she was a big sister, almost mother like, who came from a much respected family from a village just off the Nile. She took care of everyone, making food and giving advice just like the lady she was named after.

Then there was Mahaad, Seto and Atem who were his dear sons. Atem being the youngest, (Mana was three months older believe it or not) was the Pharaoh's real son. Born and raised by the Pharaoh himself after the passing of his lovely wife.

Mahaad being the oldest of the three sum was very close to the Pharaoh and lived in the palace since he was a young boy. Mahaad was Amana's son. The Royal scribe was the Frist lady's best friend and helped the Pharaoh take care of Atem during which Mahaad and Atem became like brothers.

Finally there was Seto, who had no connection to the Pharaoh at all and yet he considered Seto to be one of his sons. Seto was an orphan boy who had come to the city to find a livelihood for himself. He worked as a servant, often being one of the most hardworking.

One day noble men and their sons came to visit the palace. They spent the day bullying the prince until Seto who was cleaning the vases noticed this and told off the bullies. After that day the prince started spending more time around Seto enjoying his company. When the Pharaoh realised this he decided that Seto needed a better way to spend his day then cleaning floors and cooking feasts. So he appointed Seto to be the Prince's personal caretaker. The boys became fast friends and even faster brothers.

Seto made his way up the ranks, proving to be an excellent student with pure talent that couldn't be ignored. Seto was grateful to the Pharaoh's kindness and respected him deeply. He resolved to be forever loyal it was the only way to pay his debt back to the Pharaoh. Then the faithful day came when the Rod had chosen its new master, Seto. It was then the Pharaoh felt a gush of pride. He knew Seto would always be by Atem's side.

"Slow down Prince or you'll choke," Seto said calmly.

"I need to finish quickly so we can get started," The Little One said with a full mouth.

"You can't get started if you choke now can you?"

"I don't know I've never tried it before,"

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about trying it my,"

"Only if you try it with me,"

"No."

"Aww come on it'll be fun,"

"Yes Prince because choking on half chewed breakfast is _so_ much fun,"

"Glad we agree!" The Prince said happily as he returned his attention back to his breakfast.

"If you'll excuse me my Pharaoh but I must attend to some scrolls in the library," Mahaad said getting up from his seat.

"Of course you may Mahaad, I must leave to attend to some work before this evening myself," The Pharaoh said getting up from his seat to leave the dining hall.

A/N: _Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another update! To be honest I'm only updating really fast to get the story going, updates will probably be a little slower from now on. Enjoy the next installment! _

* * *

><p>The prince stared jaw dropped at the throne room. It was decorated with colorful strings of flowers and red and gold ribbons made from fruit dyed linen. There were servants running here and there, putting up decorations or dusting the drapes.<p>

"Do you like it your royal highness?" one of the servants asked.

"YES! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Oh no don't thank me your radiance it was no trouble at all, we had a lot of help from Seto sayyid." The servant said walking away.

"HELLO PRINCY BOY!" Mana said running towards the prince causing the servants to accidently bumping into each other.

"YOU WANT TO GO THE GRADEN THEIR HAVING -?"

"Mana, you almost killed everyone!" the prince laughed.

"Oops I didn't notice," Mana said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"What are you two up to now?" Seto asked walking into the room covered in mud.

"What happened Akhti?" the prince asked as Mana tried to stifle her giggles. Seto shot her a quick glare and returned his attention to the prince.

"Shadah and Karim thought it would be a good idea to have a mud fight in the garden, I decided it was only right to stop them-"

"But man, were you WRONG!" Mana said now bursting into laughter.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your charms Mana? I'd hate to tell Mahaad that you've been slacking off," Seto said coolly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now but, PLEASE DON'T TELL MAHAAD!" Mana yelled running out of the throne room.

Seto rolled his eyes and followed the prince out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Seto Akhti, we're going to be late!" the Prince said running down the stairs.<p>

"Slow down you're going to trip and fall!" Seto said chasing after the prince.

As they entered the throne room music filled their ears and the smell of food filled their noses. There were dancers, jesters, and lords and ladies all here to celebrate the king's birthday. Seto took his spot in behind Mahaad and picked up a candle. The torches were put out and the pharaoh entered the room. His guardians surrounded him each of them held a lit candle which sat in a golden holder. As a drum began a beat the king and his priests walked in unison, in time with the beat of the drum. When they reached the throne the Pharaoh took his spot upon it and one by one his guardians made their way to a torch. With a nod of his head the guardians lit the torches and thus the celebration began.

* * *

><p>After the celebration the throne room stood deserted except for the Pharaoh, his guardians and his son. Oh and Mana too. The Pharaoh sat in his throne a tried smile upon his face.<p>

"Happy Birthday Pharaoh," they all said together.

"Thank you dear family, for the celebrations and for your support, May we always stay as one," the Pharaoh said.

"Baba we are glad you enjoyed the celebrations!" The prince said happily.

"Yes my son, but it is late now we should all retreat to our chambers."

One by one everyone left the throne room; Seto picked up a golden tray with a cup on it and followed the prince to his room.

As the prince got in bed Seto handed him the cup, "Drink your milk, it will help you sleep faster." The prince drained the cup and handed back to Seto. After the Prince got in bed Seto pulled the covers and tucked the young prince.

"Good night Akhti," the prince said sleepily.

"Good night," Seto said softly as he exited to room.

_Today was a special day and I'm glad everything went perfectly. _

And with that the Prince fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Seto exited the prince's room quietly, and handed the tray to a servant who took it down to the kitchen. As he headed towards his own chamber he didn't notice Aknadin watching him from the shadows of the hallway.<p>

_Enjoy your time here while you can Seto,_ Aknadin said darkly to himself, _because mark my words you won't be here for long._

* * *

><p><em>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Things are really picking up now aren't they? Leave a review and tell me what you think, flames are welcome because I want to know you honest opinion, but just be careful of your flames, I don't want to be burned too badly. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm back! With another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Go on you big dummy, just do it! <em>

Mahaad said to himself as he hid behind a book shelf in the library.

_It shouldn't be that hard just go up and say good morning or something and then just say it! _

_No, no I can't do it; I'm such a fool…_

Mahaad turned to leave when he accidently bumped into a book shelf.

"Mahaad, is that you?" Isis asked as she walked over to find Mahaad covered with a pile of scrolls.

_Think fast you goof…_ "I umm, was just looking for…for… '_A Beginner's Guide to Charms'_ for Mana," Mahaad stuttered.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, how could I miss it silly me," he laughed nervously.

"Here let me help you clean up this mess," Isis said as she began to pick up the scrolls.

"Thanks Isis, you umm, you look nice today,"

"Thank you very much Mahaad," She said smiling at him. Mahaad prayed to the heavens that she didn't see the small blush on his face as he scrambled to put away the last of the scrolls.

* * *

><p>Seto walked gracefully into the kitchen as the servants began bowing as he came in. He nodded in acknowledgement and the servants went back to work. Noticing that Isis wasn't in the kitchen yet, Seto began to make breakfast before everyone came down.<p>

Being a servant before, Seto was very familiar with the kitchen, thus he dismissed the other servant as he didn't need their help. The kitchen was now empty and Seto had much more room to move around gathering the ingredients he needed. He decided to make some flatbread to be eaten with sugar, thick cream, or even fruit jams.

As he was flattening out the dough, Aknadin walked in.

"The lazy peasants, where could they be?" Aknadin asked himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"They were not needed so I sent them away sayyid," Seto said quietly.

"You! What in the name of Ra you do here?" Aknadin barked.

"I was just-"

"Ah I see missing your old home are you? Shouldn't you be doing something more _useful_?" Aknadin said venomously as he began circling Seto, "The heavens know why my brother let you in here in the first place, the only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that," he spat.

Seto looked to the floor as his dough covered hands clenched themselves.

"Ah well, you might as well continue what you were doing, it's not like you can do anything else around here," Aknadin said as he headed towards the exit.

Before he left Aknadin turned around to face Seto once more, "Oh and one more thing, **_stay away from my nephew_**, I do not need you to poison his mind and bring him down to **_your level_**, understand?"

With that Aknadin exited the kitchen leaving Seto lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Seto sat under the morning sun by the pool side reading a scroll but his attention wasn't there… '<em>The heavens know why my brother let you in here… <em>

_'The only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that…'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the prince who vigorously shaking him.

"Akhti, Akhti, Helllllooooooo Seto Akhti! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" The prince asked curiously.

"Hmm… no, no my prince I'm not sleeping with my eyes open I was just thinking…"

"You're _always_ thinking Akhti; you should try something new,"

"Like what Prince?"

"Like…how about playing a game with me and Mana, we're very bored, RIGHT MANA?" the prince yelled across the garden. Mana gave the prince a thumbs up as she started nodded her head.

"Sure-"

'_Stay away from my nephew_'

"I have some work to finish up," Seto said quietly looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Seto Akhti?" Atem said his eyes beginning to fill with concern.

Seto looked up at the prince and tried to pull off a fake smile.

"I'm fine Little- I mean prince, just a little tired," he corrected himself.

"Okay then, if you feel like it you can join us later! See you!" the prince said skipping towards Mana.

Seto let out a relived sigh, glad that the prince hadn't seen through his act…

* * *

><p><em>Something is wrong Akhti, I know. But don't worry I'm going to fix it and I'm going to make you laugh again, I promise. <em>

The prince said, brewing up another plan to accomplish his latest ambition.

"Where are you going Prince Boy?" Mana asked trying to keep up with the prince's pace.

"I need to find Shadah and Karim," he said urgently.

As the pair was turning the corner they bumped into another pair, ironically it was Shadah and Karim.

"Why are you in such a hurry my Prince?" Shadah asked rubbing his head.

"I was looking for you two,"

"Oh and what for?" Karim asked offering a hand to help the prince up.

"I need your help for this new project I've been planning…" the prince explained his plan to the pair, "Are you two in?"

"You bet!" the pair said in unison.

* * *

><p>Mahaad sat in the library studying a scroll while making notes for his crazy apprentice Mana. Humming a love struck tune to himself, he got up to look for another scroll. As he stretched out his hand to take the scroll he noticed that it wasn't there.<p>

"What in the name of Ra…"

Looking around he also noticed that all the scrolls were out of order, scrambled up and rolled the wrong way.

"I thought I fixed this in the morning…" he mumbled to himself.

As he walked back to his seat he saw a flash of blue and decided to check what it was. He watched Seto put the scrolls away clumsily a distant look in his eyes.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Mahaad asked walking up to Seto.

"Huh, oh I was just-"

"Don't give me any of that do you how hard I worked to keep these shelves in order," Mahaad said crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in anger.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Mahaad! I was just trying to help!" Seto screamed frustrated.

"Relax Seto Akhti, I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seto said to himself picking up the scrolls he had dropped.

"Oh come on don't give me any of that either," Mahaad said bending down to help Seto pick up the scrolls.

"It's nothing you should bother yourself about Mahaad,"

"Tell me!" Mahaad ordered Seto, staring him down.

Seto sighed, "Do you think that I would hurt the prince if I keep on spending time with him like this?"

"What kind of question is that Seto? What danger could you possibly be to the prince?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm different from everyone here, I'm not a noble or anything close to royalty I might _poison_ his mind,"

"Poison his mind? Are you serious? That's just ridiculous Seto, just because you don't come from a high class origin doesn't mean your any less, you made it this far based on talent, if anything the prince can learn a thing or two from you,"

"But it's not like I've been born and raised with top notch education, and I'm not some powerful master magician like you,"

"That might be true, but you have _something_ and that's why the rod chose you,"

"Well easier said than done Mahaad,"

"Oh come now what will be gained if you stay away from the prince? He'd become lonely again and I don't know about you but I don't want a sad prince,"

"But-"

"That's enough out of you Mister, now get off your butt and go do what you're here to do!" Mahaad ordered pointing towards the door.

Seto got up and straightened his shoulders his face returning to its normal composure as he turned around and walked away confidently. He came to a halt when he reached the door and turned to face Mahaad just as Aknadin had that morning.

"Oh and one more thing... Thank you for all your help Akhti," Seto smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the court magician to his work as he began to hum a more upbeat tune.

_A/N: Hmm I wonder what the prince has in mind? Anyway why don't you lovely readers leave me a review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello Again! I'm back for this week's chapter! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, faved and followed! **UPDATE: THIS IS A DUPLICATE OF THE LAST CHAPTER, PROCEED TO THE NEXT ONE. THANK YOU, AND SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!**_

* * *

><p><em>Go on you big dummy, just do it! <em>

Mahaad said to himself as he hid behind a book shelf in the library.

_It shouldn't be that hard just go up and say good morning or something and then just say it! _

_No, no I can't do it; I'm such a fool…_

Mahaad turned to leave when he accidently bumped into a book shelf.

"Mahaad, is that you?" Isis asked as she walked over to find Mahaad covered with a pile of scrolls.

_Think fast you goof…_ "I umm, was just looking for…for… '_A Beginner's Guide to Charms'_ for Mana," Mahaad stuttered.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, how could I miss it silly me," he laughed nervously.

"Here let me help you clean up this mess," Isis said as she began to pick up the scrolls.

"Thanks Isis, you umm, you look nice today,"

"Thank you very much Mahaad," She said smiling at him. Mahaad prayed to the heavens that she didn't see the small blush on his face as he scrambled to put away the last of the scrolls.

* * *

><p>Seto walked gracefully into the kitchen as the servants began bowing as he came in. He nodded in acknowledgement and the servants went back to work. Noticing that Isis wasn't in the kitchen yet, Seto began to make breakfast before everyone came down.<p>

Being a servant before, Seto was very familiar with the kitchen, thus he dismissed the other servant as he didn't need their help. The kitchen was now empty and Seto had much more room to move around gathering the ingredients he needed. He decided to make some flatbread to be eaten with sugar, thick cream, or even fruit jams.

As he was flattening out the dough, Aknadin walked in.

"The lazy peasants, where could they be?" Aknadin asked himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"They were not needed so I sent them away sayyid," Seto said quietly.

"You! What in the name of Ra you do here?" Aknadin barked.

"I was just-"

"Ah I see missing your old home are you? Shouldn't you be doing something more _useful_?" Aknadin said venomously as he began circling Seto, "The heavens know why my brother let you in here in the first place, the only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that," he spat.

Seto looked to the floor as his dough covered hands clenched themselves.

"Ah well, you might as well continue what you were doing, it's not like you can do anything else around here," Aknadin said as he headed towards the exit.

Before he left Aknadin turned around to face Seto once more, "Oh and one more thing, **_stay away from my nephew_**, I do not need you to poison his mind and bring him down to **_your level_**, understand?"

With that Aknadin exited the kitchen leaving Seto lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Seto sat under the morning sun by the pool side reading a scroll but his attention wasn't there… '<em>The heavens know why my brother let you in here… <em>

_'The only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that…'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the prince who vigorously shaking him.

"Akhti, Akhti, Helllllooooooo Seto Akhti! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" The prince asked curiously.

"Hmm… no, no prince I'm not sleeping with my eyes open I was just thinking…"

"You're _always_ thinking Akhti; you should try something new,"

"Like what Prince?"

"Like…how about playing a game with me and Mana, we're very bored, RIGHT MANA?" the prince yelled across the garden. Mana gave the prince a thumbs up as she started nodded her head.

"Sure-"

'_Stay away from my nephew_'

"I have some work to finish up," Seto said quietly looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Seto Akhti?" Atem said his eyes beginning to fill with concern.

Seto looked up at the prince and tried to pull off a fake smile.

"I'm fine Little- I mean prince, just a little tired," he corrected himself.

"Okay then, if you feel like it you can join us later! See you!" the prince said skipping towards Mana.

Seto let out a relived sigh, glad that the prince hadn't seen through his act…

* * *

><p><em>Something is wrong Akhti, I know. But don't worry I'm going to fix it and I'm going to make you laugh again, I promise. <em>

The prince said, brewing up another plan to accomplish his latest ambition.

"Where are you going Prince Boy?" Mana asked trying to keep up with the prince's pace.

"I need to find Shadah and Karim," he said urgently.

As the pair was turning the corner they bumped into another pair, ironically it was Shadah and Karim.

"Why are you in such a hurry my Prince?" Shadah asked rubbing his head.

"I was looking for you two,"

"Oh and what for?" Karim asked offering a hand to help the prince up.

"I need your help for this new project I've been planning…" the prince explained his plan to the pair, "Are you two in?"

"You bet!" the pair said in unison.

* * *

><p>Mahaad sat in the library studying a scroll while making notes for his crazy apprentice Mana. Humming a love struck tune to himself, he got up to look for another scroll. As he stretched out his hand to take the scroll he noticed that it wasn't there.<p>

"What in the name of Ra…"

Looking around he also noticed that all the scrolls were out of order, scrambled up and rolled the wrong way.

"I thought I fixed this in the morning…" he mumbled to himself.

As he walked back to his seat he saw a flash of blue and decided to check what it was. He watched Seto put the scrolls away clumsily a distant look in his eyes.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Mahaad asked walking up to Seto.

"Huh, oh I was just-"

"Don't give me any of that do you how hard I worked to keep these shelves in order," Mahaad said crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in anger.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Mahaad! I was just trying to help!" Seto screamed frustrated.

"Relax Seto Akhti, I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seto said to himself picking up the scrolls he had dropped.

"Oh come on don't give me any of that either," Mahaad said bending down to help Seto pick up the scrolls.

"It's nothing you should bother yourself about Mahaad,"

"Tell me!" Mahaad ordered Seto, staring him down.

Seto sighed, "Do you think that I would hurt the prince if I keep on spending time with him like this?"

"What kind of question is that Seto? What danger could you possibly be to the prince?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm different from everyone here, I'm not a noble or anything close to royalty I might _poison_ his mind,"

"Poison his mind? Are you serious? That's just ridiculous Seto, just because you don't come from a high class origin doesn't mean your any less, you made it this far based on talent, if anything the prince can learn a thing or two from you,"

"But it's not like I've been born and raised with top notch education, and I'm not some powerful master magician like you,"

"That might be true, but you have _something_ and that's why the rod chose you,"

"Well easier said than done Mahaad,"

"Oh come now what will be gained if you stay away from the prince? He'd become lonely again and I don't know about you but I don't want a sad prince,"

"But-"

"That's enough out of you Mister, now get off your butt and go do what you're here to do!" Mahaad ordered pointing towards the door.

Seto got up and straightened his shoulders his face returning to its normal composure as he turned around and walked away confidently. He came to a halt when he reached the door and turned to face Mahaad just as Aknadin had that morning.

"Oh and one more thing... Thank you for all your help Akhti," Seto smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the court magician to his work as he began to hum a more upbeat tune.

_A/N: SO, what did you think? I wonder what the prince is planning... The next chapter is just about ready, it's coming along pretty well I think. Stay tuned! And review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Welcome back Lovely readers! It's a short chapter this time but I've got Midterms and I have to update my other stories as well. But not the worry I promise the next chapter will be nice and long!_

* * *

><p>The sunrays shone through the archways of the palace making its gold walls shimmer…<p>

_Why does everything have to sparkle here! How am I supposed to pull this off if there are no shadows to keep me undercover!_

The Prince thought desperately to himself. "King of Games to Dark Magician Girl can you hear me?"

"I'm right behind you, stupid and what kind of stupid code names are these anyway…stupid!" Mana asked her head poking out of a large vase.

"I think they're cool and they suit us don't ya think?"

"I think they're way too obvious and stupid!"

"Mana, what are you doing in that vase? You could hurt yourself!" Isis said as she came running in.

"We're on a secret mission Okhti that's why we need to hide," the prince said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I see then well just don't do anything too dangerous okay?"

"Don't worry Shadah and Kairm are helping, plus Seto Akhti will here soon," the prince said as a large smirk crossed his face.

"Alright then…" Isis said shaking her head as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Okay prince everything is in position, we are now waiting for the signal<strong>," Shadah whispered to the prince through his mind link.

"**Victim in sight prince, by the way when do we get a snack break,"** Karim said through his mind link.

"**We just had lunch you oaf**," Shadah said bluntly.

"**So I'm a growing man and I need my food! I already pack the picnic basket**,"

"**Yes, because we've been trying so hard to keep cover just to go and have a picnic out in the open where everyone can see us. That's so not going to blow our cover**!"

"**Okay, okay, everyone take your positions, time for Operation Modhik**!" the prince said in his mind link.

"**You don't have to yell stupid prince boy it's a stupid mind link stupid- OH MY RA! VICTUM APPORCHING SOUND THE SIGNAL SOUND, THE SIGNAL!"**

**"Mana it's your job to sound the signal!" **

**"Oh ya…WEEEEEYOOOO, WEEEEYOOO, WEEEYOOOOOO!"**

**"WHAT THE OBLISK MANA? YOU MELTED MY BRAIN!"**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN STUPID SHADAH!"**

**"STOP YELLING!" **

**"YOU STOP YELLING!"**

**"Well this is one way to mind crush someone…" **Kairm said rubbing his head.

"**Everyone SHUT THE RA UP! SETO IS COMING WE NEED TO GO! GO! GO!"**

Then a whole lot of things happened at once. Only Ra knows what really happened, but flying eggs, dirty socks and Mana's charms all resulted in a firecracker of an explosion that shook the palace and burned half the garden. Once the smoke died down, all that could be seen was a big black hole.

The prince opened his eyes and look up at Seto who was crouched behind a tree covering the prince from the explosion.

"Oh thank you for saving me Seto Akhti!" the prince said with a rush of relief as he hugged Seto around the waist.

Seto let out a relived sigh and came out from behind the tree.

"What in the name of Slifer the Skydragon were you trying to do?!" Seto yelled.

"That's what I wanted to know," Isis said a look of horror on her face.

"I think I found the source of the problem," Mahaad said drugging out dirty Mana whose hair seemed to have burnt to a crisp and then frizzed up.

"Well…Umm…You see…" the prince stuttered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything dangerous!"

Then Shadah and Karim came out. They were covered in raw eggs and dirty socks. Naturally everyone laughed.

"What do you have to say for yourself," Seto tried to say through fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry…Actually I'm not!" the prince said bursting into laughter.

"Wow, now that's what you call looking stupid!" Mana said

The Prince turned to see Seto clutching his stomach while laughing.

_I guess that's what you call mission accomplished!_

* * *

><em>AN: Until Next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Enjoy the new installment!_

Seto entered the prince's room with soft footsteps. He walked over to the large window and pulled apart the drapes to let the morning sun in.

"Ugh, not now Seto Akhti, five more minutes!" the prince said sluggishly as he pulled the covers over his head.

"No way, that's what you said last time but we all know how that turned out!" Seto said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"It won't happen again promise! Just a little while longer,"

"Not happening, I've got a lot of work to do before breakfast so you have to get up now!"

"No"

"What was that?"

"I said no, I'm not getting up,"

"Well I guess you'll miss breakfast then, I heard Isis was making something special, in fact I think I can even smell it from here,"

The prince poked his head out and took a long look at Seto. If the prince continued to sleep he would probably sleep through breakfast because Seto would be too busy to wake him up again; he couldn't miss breakfast!

_Isis Okhti would probably save me some if I don't show up to breakfast. _The prince thought to himself.

"Nope I'm still not getting up, good night Akhti,"

"Oh you're going to get up if it's that last thing I do," Seto plopped down on the prince's bed and began tickling him, "Rise and Shine," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay I'll get up just please stop…it hurts!"

Seto got up and picked up a golden platter with soaps and towels on it. As the grumpy prince got up he grabbed some soap and a towel and left for his bathroom.

* * *

><p>There were all sitting around the dining table eating breakfast when Bilal; Shimon's substitute since he was away on business; came running into the hall waving his hands like a manic.<p>

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Bilal screamed.

"Yes Bilal what is so important that you weren't able to knock before you entered?" The pharaoh asked calmly.

"Well you see…I forgot…."

"Maybe if you looked at the paper in your hands you'd remember,"

"Oh right… well you see your highness I have a letter here sent from Lord Areithous who wishes to visit the palace to discuss the final details of the trading deals."

"Ah yes and when will he be arriving?"

"Well you see I accidently missed placed the letter, but I found it again now so…"

"Bilal I asked when is he coming, not your life story,"

"Well, umm…he'll be here tonight…."

* * *

><p>The hallways were swarmed with servants running here and there; getting this cleaned or that polished. It was quite difficult for the prince to get to his destination in fact it was difficult for him to do anything really. He had just finished his studies for the day and wanted to eat a snack and take a quick nap before getting ready for the Lord's arrival ceremony tonight.<p>

The prince found Seto giving orders to a group of servants. He watched as his Akhti ran here and there giving orders and straightening the décor while helping the servants clean.

"Seto Akhti can you-"

"I'm sorry prince my hands are full whatever you need should be already in you room for you,"

"I need-"

"If there is anything else you need ask Bilal he can help you,"

"But-" the prince stopped half way as he fell over pulled a string for support. The string triggered a chain reaction and now half the room was in disarray.

"I can't do anything for you right now Atem! Please just go to room before you destroy anything else!" Seto huffed pointing his finger towards the exit.

The prince completely dumbfounded got up and began to run towards the exit as tears began to blur his vision. Not looking where he was going the prince bump into something, more specifically someone.

"Slow down my boy, where are you going at the hour?" Aknadin asked sternly brushing himself off.

"Sorry Ammu, I was just going to my room," The prince said not bothering to make eye contact.

"What's the matter Akhi? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just a little tried is all…"

_I wonder what's wrong with him…I'll just ask Mahaad to investigate for me,_ Aknadin said to himself.

"Maybe you should go to your Akhti, I'm sure he'll be able to help you,"

"Seto Akhti is too busy for me, he doesn't need me around to mess things up again," the prince said beginning to tear up.

"Akhi-"

"I'll see you tonight then Ammu," the prince running away before Aknadin noticed his tears.

_Oh Seto what have you done this time?_ Aknadin half chuckled, _I won't let you get away with this misbehaviour. How dare you hurt my nephew! Ah well the farther your relationship drifts the faster you'll be out of here._ He said with an evil grin across his face.

* * *

><p>Mahaad had just finished organizing the scrolls and documents for tomorrow's meeting with the Lord when he heard footsteps approaching.<p>

"Mahaad are you in here?" Isis's voice came from the doorway.

Coming out from behind the bookshelf Mahaad was able to see Isis waiting at the doorway a platter of snacks in her hands.

"Isis, why are you carrying food around?"

"It's for you silly,"

_Of course it why else would she bring food to the library! I'm so dense. _

"Honestly you can be so dense sometimes Mahaad," Isis laughed. "Anyway I figured you'd like something to eat, I didn't see down at lunch and the servants couldn't find you either, I was starting to get worried,"

_Now you made her worry over nothing! Say something nice to make her feel better,_

"I, umm thanks it looks yummy…"

_Yummy? Yummy! That's all you could think of! I must be the biggest dummy in the world!_

"Oh it's no problem at all Mahaad! Just finish eating and get ready Lord Areithous should be coming soon. I heard he's all the way from the Greek empire,"

"That's actually true…so I guess I'll see you at the ceremony?"

"Of course you will," Isis smiled before she left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

_Go to room before you destroy anything else!_

The Little Prince sat on his bed hugging his knees. He could hear footstep approaching so he lifted his head to see who was coming. A tired Seto walked into the room. Even though he stood tall and confident as always the prince could tell by the look in his eyes the Seto was extremely tired.

_I would be too if there was so much to do on such a short notice…It doesn't even matter what **I** think I'm always causing trouble either way. _

With that the prince put his head back down not bothering to look at Seto.

"You're not even dressed yet? You must hurry the lord will be here soon," Seto said in his usual tone.

The prince just stayed in his position.

"What's wrong now? Hmm?" Seto asked his back turned to the prince because he was preparing the prince's clothes.

The prince Just lifted his head and looked away when Seto turned around.

"Ah I see, this it about before isn't it?"

There was still no answer.

"So you're not talking me, or looking at me?" Seto asked as his eyebrow rose.

"It's not like you care," the prince said, "There I'm looking at you happy? Or am I doing this wrong too?" the prince continued now glaring at Seto.

Seto sighed as he sat on the prince's bed now facing him completely.

"You must understand," Seto said looking into the prince's eyes, "I was very busy at the time and frustrated too, I shouldn't have blown up on you but it was an accident I'm sorry,"

The prince looked into Seto's eyes, _He really is sorry and tired but…_

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm always messing everything up," the prince said with an angry voice.

"Everyone messes up, you'll grow out of it trust me," Seto stopped to let out a small chuckle, "You don't how many times I've been in trouble with Aknadin sayyid for dropping this or breaking that."

"Really?"

"Do you remember those green and gold embodied plates we used to use?"

"Yes, whatever happened to those?"

"Well let's just say that Aknadin Sayyid lost his voice after yelling at me because I broke all those plates."

"You broke them _all_?"

Seto nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"I forgive you; in fact I'm the one who's sorry for ruining everything,"

"It's quite alright, come now it's getting late we better hurry," Seto said helping the prince get ready for the night's ceremony.

* * *

><p>Lord Areithous was a very merry man. He was tall, plump and had a hardy laugh. But despite that all he had a soft face. The ceremony was delightful as was the Lord and ending with a bang. Literally. Mana had prepared a special charm for the lord but unfortunately like all Mana's charm they ended with a BOOM. Of course Mahaad was the one completely embarrassed considering that Mana was his student.<p>

Earlier that night during the ceremony he was talking to Isis and everything was going fine until, he wanted to tell her she looked beautiful tonight but all that came out was '_youblokksniketunite'_.

Isis being the clever lady she was understood what he was trying to say smiled and said "thank you" a light blush appearing on her face. She told him he looked quite dashing himself. But the poor man was nervous and when she said this he accidently dropped his drink on her which ended up with Isis face palming herself as Mahaad tried to clean the mess.

Shadah and Karim just happened to watch the whole thing. Looking at each other they began snickering, thinking of ideas to use their new found Knowledge.

* * *

><p>The next morning Seto was fussing with the prince's hair.<p>

"It just won't go down!" Seto said trying to fix the star shaped tri colour hair.

"Why are you trying so hard to get my hair down anyway Akhti?"

"Because prince today the Pharaoh is confirming the deals with the lord and he wants you to be there so you can get some experience. Plus the lord has taken quite a liking to you,"

"Oh okay …Wait are you going to be there too?"

"No I don't think so, I'm not the one who takes care of these affairs plus the kitchen is in complete disarray they really need my help down there. But I'm pretty Mahaad will be there."

"But Akhti Mahaad will be too busy organizing scrolls and helping his mother record everything!"

"Don't worry, prince you'll be fine trust me," Seto said ending the conversation.

"Yes of course Lord! What you say is quite true," the Pharaoh said nodding his head.

The Lord looked up to see the prince who smiled at the lord.

"Greetings Lord Areithous, I hope you slept well," The prince said happily.

"Of course I did little one! I really don't know how to thank you for your hospitality your highness," The lord said to the Pharaoh.

"Oh come now, it was no trouble at all!"

As the prince took a seat to the Pharaoh's right, the lord took a look around. "Well now Pharaoh I see two of your sons, where's the third?"

"Ah you mean Seto, here he comes now," the Pharaoh said as Seto was walking in with a golden try in his hands that has cups of steaming milk with tea and honey.

Seto smiled and gave a small bow as he made his way to the lord offering a cup of tea who took it with wide grin and a loud 'THANK YOU' he made his way around until everyone had a cup of tea then turned toward the exit to leave.

"Where to my boy, are you not going to stay?" the lord asked.

Seto shook his head, "My pardons Sayyid but I have some work to attend to,"

"Now, now I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait,"

"It would be an honor but the servants really need my help-"

"They will manage my boy, now come sit,"

"But-" Seto stopped midway when the Pharaoh looked at him and nodded a small smile on his face. "Thank you Sayyid," he said taking a seat beside the prince.

"Oh no, thank you for the delicious tea, I assume you're the one who made it,"

Seto nodded, looking towards the ground in modesty thinking to himself,

_It's just a cup of tea…_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm on time! Yes another week another chapter but I'm afraid updates will be slower now, it's Exam time so yea... On the bright side, things start to really pick this chapter! So Enjoy!_

The meeting went by smoothly; the deals were made and confirmed. By the end prince was bored out of his mind, while Mahaad was quite indifferent considering that he had been to quite a few meetings, whereas Seto actually enjoyed himself. He soon realized that he was a natural at these meetings. After the meeting the lord went to get ready for his departure that next day. After he had done his preparations he went to seek out the Pharaoh.

"Your highness I can't thank you enough for your kindness," the lord said.

"It was no problem at all, feel free to visit again, oh and if there is a problem with the trading processes don't hesitate to contact me as soon as possible." The Pharaoh replied.

"But your highness there is one more thing I must ask of you,"

"And what is it you wish to have?"

"…Your son, I wish to take him back to the empire with me."

The two men silenced at the sound of a _gasp_ and a _clunk_ as a cup dropped to floor. They turned to around to see Isis standing at the door a look of horror on her face.

* * *

><p>"The prince…you wish to take our Little One from us?!" Isis asked.<p>

"No, no I couldn't possibly take the prince, he has a duty to do here I know by the way he smiles that he will be a good king and I can't take that away from Egypt. Mahaad is very powerful and is quite knowledgeable but I can't take him either because he is much needed here besides my people aren't very fond of magicians,"

"That's all well but you said you wish to take someone…"

"Yes, I wish to take Seto, pardon my saying your highness but he's really wasted here, I mean with all that talent and he's working with the servants, we could really use someone like him in the Greek empire."

"I don't know…"

"But your highness, think about it would be an amazing opportunity for the boy to expand his horizons!"

"You're right, but in the end it is Seto's decision,"

"What's my decision Baba?" Seto asked as he glanced at Isis for an answer.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Isis asked Seto as he paced his chamber.<p>

"I'm not so sure Okhti, I mean I'd love to go and explore the new empire, think of the possibilities! The kind of knowledge I can gain!"

"So you're leaving then Akhti?"

"I don't want to leave you all! Truth be told you are my family, I have no one else in this world except for the people here…I'm just so confused!"

"I'm sure you'll find the answer in time, but if you don't mind I think Mahaad should know about this…"

"You are right he might able to help me,"

"Then I will take your leave Akhti," Isis said leaving the room.

Aknadin smiled to himself, _Seto, leaving? What a wonderful opportunity that I cannot miss! It seems like it is my time to step in!_ He laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>Mana was running down the halls at record breaking speed. "Hey! Stupid prince boy! Open the Stupid door!"<p>

"What's up Mana?" the prince said with sleepy eyes.

"This is important stupid! Seto Akhti is leaving!"

"What? Why is he leaving?" the prince said wide awake now.

"He's going with the lord back to the Greeks Mahaad and Isis were talking about it!"

The prince didn't hesitate he ran as fast he could to find Seto.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, thinking of leaving are you?" Aknadin said walking into Seto's chamber.<p>

"I, umm don't think I will…" Seto said as he sat down on his bed look at the floor.

"Oh really now? I thought you'd jump at the opportunity,"

"What do you mean," Seto said narrowing his eyes.

"There are so many possibilities, new people and new places! I mean it's a chance to prove yourself after all,"

"I don't need to prove anything!" Seto said now standing face to face with Aknadin.

"Well then I guess I'll enjoy watching you waste yourself, I was always right about you, you'll always be a coward." _Bingo! _Aknadin said turning away from Seto to leave.

"But why...?"

"I'm only trying to give some advice trust me your leaving will do good to everyone," he chuckled darkly to himself and left.

Seto sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

_I have to do it; I have to go it's the only way…_

* * *

><p>The prince made it to Seto's room with Mana close behind him only to find it empty.<p>

"He must be in the throne room; in fact everyone must be there," Mana said urgently.

And so they were off again.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the throne room waiting for Seto to arrive.<p>

"Have you made your decision my son?" the Pharaoh asked calmly.

Seto walked up to the Pharaoh and took big breath as he handed the Pharaoh the rod.

* * *

><p>The prince was running out of breath. He had to get there quickly, he had to change Seto's mind. The prince could see the doorway to the throne room it was so close and yet so far. He pushed himself to run faster down the never ending corridor. With every step closer to the throne room, the prince could feel is heart pound to the beat of his footsteps. <em>Dum, Dum, Dum…<em>

* * *

><p>Seto stood up tall to face the Pharaoh who could see the fire burning in his eyes. Shadah and Kairm looked down. Isis grabbed Mahaad's arm and squeezed it while Mahaad bit his lip. Everyone knew what Seto was going to say before he would say it aloud. Aknadin merely had bored expression on his face. <em>All this drama for nothing, just say it and get out of here!<em>

"Yes Baba," Seto said solemnly, "I'm leaving."

They all turned to the sound of footsteps. There, standing at the doorway was the prince; the corner of his eyes began to fill with tears as he croaked his words,

"Why, Akhti? Why…?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Drama BOMB! (Don't kill me!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: AHHHHH! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! Thank you lovely readers for you reviews, follows and faves. Even though there aren't many... ANYWAYS, to celebrate here's an extra long extra exciting chapter! _

"I hope he takes care of himself," Isis said as tears running down her cheek.

Mahaad put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, he's a smart boy, he can take care of himself,"

"I know, I also know that the lord will take care of him but it just doesn't feel right without him,"

"I know what you mean, but it's not the first time he's been alone,"

"I-I just-" Isis turned and buried her face into Mahaad's shoulder. As he held her he whispered to himself, _Take care Akhti, please take care. _

* * *

><p>Seto looked at the sunrise. <em>I will be back one day mark my words, but for now, goodbye Egypt, may the heavens keep you safe.<em>

* * *

><p>The prince's eyes shot open. Rubbing his head he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the window. As he pulled apart the curtains the sunrays blinded him. He squinted at the view outside,<p>

"The sun is up high, it looks like it's almost noon, why hasn't Seto woken me up yet?" then realization pierced him like a silver knife.

_Of course he didn't wake you up, he's not here anymore. You're on your own now because Seto Akhti is gone. _

"But what about Mahaad Akhti or Okhti?

_They've got better things to do then babysit you, Mahaad's got his students and Isis has her patients the last thing they need you._

"No, no, NO!" the prince screamed as he dropped to the floor.

_Why? Why did you leave? Did I mean nothing to you? I hate you Seto…I HATE you!_

He prince got to his feet,

"Don't worry about me Seto I'll be fine, you just worry about yourself because I don't care anymore!" he said aloud as he made his way to the bathroom.

_Good for you Akhi, you'll fine because you don't need that good for nothing low life. Looks like my job here is done!_ Aknadin said as and evil smirk spread across his face, _Have fun Seto and one more thing, NEVER come to visit again!_

* * *

><p>Mana sat in the garden picking off flower petals and then watching them drop to the ground.<p>

"That stupid prince boy, he's being so stupid," she said pulling apart the petals and throwing the flower on the floor.

"What's the matter Mana?" Isis asked tenderly as she sat on the grass beside her.

"It's stupid Atem, last night he wouldn't come out of his room, I know he's upset about Seto Akhti leaving but he's not the only one,"

"You're right Mana but have you tried talking to him?"

"I tried, but he won't talk to anyone, Shadah and Karim tried too but he just wants to be alone!"

"Well, maybe you should try again; tell what you think until he listens. You're very dear to him; he might listen to considering you're so close in age as well."

"Okay Okhti I'm going to give that stupid prince boy a piece of my stupid mind...Oops did I just call myself stupid?"

Isis just sat there and laughed.

* * *

><p>The prince slammed his door in frustration. Nothing was right. His chamber was in complete disarray<em>.<em>

_Where are my towels? The soap? Why hasn't my room be cleaned yet? Where are my clean clothes? Why hasn't anyone come to get me for breakfast? Where are all those Ra forsaken servants!_

He prince huffed his way to the sink. There on the counter was a golden platter with his soaps and towels on it. He reached for a note that was in between them.

_Rise and Shine Little One!_

_From now on your towels and soaps will be kept here okay? _

_Don't forget to clean behind your ears! __J_

_Seto _

The prince put the note down, not knowing what to make of it. He picked up the towel and went for a short shower. After he finished the prince made his way to his cabinet to get out some fresh clothes. As he pulled a shirt out another note fell to the ground. He prince picked it up and began to read it.

_There you go again, picking the shirt on the left!_

_Sometimes I wonder why you do that, it's a strange habit really._

_How about today you take shirt on the right? It'll be a nice change _

_You know, besides the shirt your holding has a hole in it. Don't _

_Worry about that either, I've already told one of the servant to fix it._

_Make sure you brush your hair properly okay?_

_Seto ;)_

The prince crumbled that paper and threw it on the ground. _Why, why is he doing this_? _It doesn't make any sense!_

The prince went to make his bed thinking it will distract from Seto. As the prince was fixing his pillow he saw another note underneath his bed. He hesitantly picked it up, his hands slightly shaking as he opened it up.

_So you found this one too? _

_That can only mean one thing…_

_You're actually making your bed! I'm so proud of you!_

_But don't worry about the rest of your room, I've already _

_Sent for the servants to come and clean your room daily. You probably _

_Woke up late today right? I'm sorry you missed breakfast _

_But I thought it would be good for you if you got some sleep. _

_Don't worry though it won't happen again. _

_You're probably really angry right now._

_I'm sorry. though I really thought it would do some good _

_If I left for a while, but I'll be back one day! Maybe _

_Just to visit but I'll see you once more I promise! _

_I just ask one thing for you: Please don't hate me my _

_Little One; I'm on a journey to find myself, to find my purpose_

_But if you hate me I won't be able to do that now will I?_

_Please take care of yourself._

_I know you'll be fine without me._

_You're strong boy, you'll find a way._

_BUT YOU BETTER REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU'RE KING! _

_Your Akhti, _

_Seto _

The prince just stared at the note. _He knew, he knew exactly what I was feeling, he knew exactly what I needed, he knew exactly what to say to make me smile, he knew everything…_

How? How could he be angry at Seto now? How could he hate his Akhti after this?

The prince could feel the tears dropping from the corners of his eyes. He could hear Seto's voice…_Please don't hate me…_

"I-I don't hate you…not anymore," he whispered to himself.

"Hey stupid prince boy-" Mana said as she barged into the prince's chamber huffing.

The prince ran up and hugged Mana. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he hugged her.

Mana's shocked expression softened. "It's okay, you're a stupid prince boy, you're bound to do stupid things," she said hugging him back.

* * *

><p>The throne room was empty except for the Pharaoh and a young man of about twenty three dressed in dark green robes kneeling in front of the king as he spoke.<p>

"Your highness I am here to fulfil my duties,"

"Oh, and what might that be," the Pharaoh asked raising an eyebrow.

"My king, Seto had appointed me to take care of his remaining duties before he left,"

"Ah I see, my boy is always seven steps ahead," he said sighing sadly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh new character! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the drama and action! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I know, I know. I'm really really late. But hey I have a very valid excuse! I had exams! Anyway now that I'm on summer Vay-Cay I can update more often! Enough of my rambling though, on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The prince sat on his bed studying some scrolls for his studies when he heard a knock. "Come in," he said simply.<p>

"Greeting your radiance, I am here to make sure everything is in order, I've been sent by Seto,"

"Alright then, I'll be back in a while," the prince said getting off his bed. "By the way what's your name?"

The servant turned to the prince and smiled, "Junade."

* * *

><p>Seto reached for his bag to take out his gloves, when a piece of paper slipped out.<p>

"What's this?" he said as he opened the note. His eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

><p>Junade was stalking the hallways. Sneaking around was his speciality. Unfortunately for him he didn't know that Shadah and Kairm liked to play tag in these empty hallways.<p>

"Tag you're it!" Shadah said slapping Kairm across the face before running for his life. Karim ran like an angry gorilla making scowling noises as he jumped on top of Shadah. Karim got off of Shadah and helped him up to his feet. Then he slapped him. "Now you're it!" he said as the two ran down the hall bumping Junade off his feet.

"What in the name of Ra are you two idoits doing?" Junade screeched.

"Umm, what are you doing? And who in the name of Ra are you?" the two boys asked Junade.

"Junade. Seto's replacement." With that he got up and left to attend to his business.

"Weird," the pair of goofballs said.

Junade smiled everything was in place all he had to do was wait…

* * *

><p>Seto was on riding on horse across the horizon at top speed. His eyes were narrowed in in concentration, <em>Come on! Faster, faster, faster!<em>

* * *

><p>The prince bolted upwards from his bed, huffing as if he ran a marathon. He wiped the sweat off his brow. <em>That dream… what is it supposed to mean? <em>He got out of bed and made his way to the balcony. _Those shadows, what were they? And why did they suffocate me? _Then realization hit him as he made a run for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Isis placed the cups in the sink.<p>

"Junade…Seto Akhti's replacement…can he be replaced?" Isis sighed to herself. She picked up the golden platter and reached for a towel to dry the platter with. With one swish of the towel something clanked to the floor.

"What's this?" Isis said picking up the small thin bottle in her hands. She opened the cork and whiffed the substance. _I know this smell, it's…_

* * *

><p>Mahaad was in his chamber for a change. He had taken the day off to write Seto a well worded letter but failed miserably. He was going to try again when he saw Isis at his door.<p>

"Mahaad is this what I think it is?" Isis said desperately.

Mahaad took the bottle from her hands and whiffed it. Then he nodded slowly.

"But who…?" Mahaad said gravely.

* * *

><p>Mana, Shadah and Karim were in the library organizing the scrolls.<p>

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Shadah asked picking up another scroll from the table.

"Because Stupid, Mahaad is taking the day off and I wanted to surprise him! He'll be so proud when he's seen what I've done,"

"What we've done."

"Ya, ya same stupid thing."

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Karim asked.

"It's probably your grumbling stomach," Shadah suggested.

"No it's not it's something else I feel an imbalance!" Karim protested

"Guys, does it always get this cold in the library?" Mana asked rubbing herself.

The torches went out and the library began to fill with dark shadows. From the doorway a figure could be seen, the shadows rolling off him.

"Now I know there an imbalance," Karim said as the shadows began to wrap around him.

"That person there, he has a dark force; a powerful shadow monster is feeding of his anger and hate," Shadah struggled to say.

"Guys quickly do something," Mana screamed.

The boys tried to reach for their items but there were too late they couldn't reach them. The shadows had bound around them suffocating them.

The figure walked away leaving three soulless bodies lying on the library floor.

* * *

><p>Isis and Mahaad were running to the throne room, they needed to tell the Pharaoh; they had to warn him, show him what they had found.<p>

* * *

><p>Seto jumped off the horse. He couldn't go any farther with it. He began to run, his silk flats beginning to burn his heels. <em>Just a little farther…<em>

* * *

><p>The Prince came to a halt.<p>

"Well hello there little prince," Junade said with a smirk, "Just the person I was looking for,"

"It's you! You're the one behind this all!" the prince said with shocked eyes.

"Not true, I had help…besides you made my job much more easier by coming to me,"

The shadows sprouted from Junade and filled the corridor. They began to wrap themselves around the prince, suffocating him.

_I won't let this happen! I won't lose!_

* * *

><p>"Stop right there!" Isis screamed.<p>

They were in the throne room. The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne a cup in his hands. As the Pharaoh brought the cup to his lips Mahaad slapped the cup out of his hands.

"Mahaad, Isis what is the meaning of this?" The Pharaoh said calmly as he raised his eyebrow.

"Forgive me Baba, but I couldn't let you drink that," Mahaad said bowing his head in shame.

"Yes Baba, it's been poisoned," Isis said lifting the bottle so the Pharaoh could see.

"What? Who's behind this," The Pharaoh asked now getting up from his throne.

"We think we know who it is…" Isis said.

Mahaad nodded at Isis.

"Junade."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh and the plot thickens! I know the chapter is a little on the short side but no worries the next one will be up shortly! Feel free to leave a Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello Again! Here's the new installment! So the moment you all have been waiting for... The Battle Scene! Enjoy!_

"How dare you!"

Junade felt hard punch and fell back touching his bruised cheek.

The prince was on the floor breathing heavily. _That voice I know that voice…_

"Seto Akhti…" the prince struggled to say.

* * *

><p>Isis gasped a hand over her mouth as she stopped in front of the library doorway.<p>

"What's wrong-?" Mahaad stopped midsentence when he saw the three bodies on the floor.

The Pharaoh's eyes widen with shock. "Isis stay here; take care of them when they wake," he said steadily.

Isis nodded as she ran inside the room.

"We'll keep looking for the prince," Mahaad said running behind the Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>"Akhti…"<p>

"It's okay now my prince, just rest here I'll take care of him," Seto said after wrapping the prince in a blanket.

"What are you going to do Seto punch me again?" Junade mocked, "Without your rod you're completely useless everyone knows that,"

"I'm not the one whose good for nothing, I know that now," Seto said firmly.

"Oh do you now? What good is that?"

"You can't imagine," Seto smirked as the shadows began to form around him.

"How do you plan to win this battle alone?" Junade said raising an eyebrow.

"He's not alone," Mahaad said walking up beside Seto and handing him the rod, "I think you'll need this Akhti," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Seto said as they both turned to face Junade.

* * *

><p>The battle stance was the first give that this was going to be an easy fight.<p>

The three allowed themselves a moment to gather their nerves. Mahad cast an eye across the corridor, looking for any traps evil warlock may have laid in his absence while Seto prepared for the first attack.

It was for this reason that when Junade pulled a primitive strike, Seto was hardly surprised.

As Junade summoned his creatures of destruction, dark shadows began to fill the hall. Seto and Mahad jumped to opposite sides, surrounding the ruffian in an attempt to intimidate the foe.

Junade only laughed as he back flipped into safety, the blades of the rod nearly cutting skin. He kicked said weapon out of its master's grip, sending it clanking against the hard floor.

Before Seto could register anything, he suffered a blow to the face. He faltered, cursing karma for the ironic blow. Mahad bounded backwards, and brandished his item. The ring glowed as Mahad brought forth a spellcaster.

"Now, Mahad. It would be rude of me to engage in battle with your friend before introductions," Junade taunted, doing well to hide his ebbing fright. "Oh well. I suppose we shall skip the formalities."

Junade flicked his wrists, beckoning darkness and calling forth an assassin clad in black robes, wielding a crooked dagger backhanded.

Breaker the Magical Warrior tightened his grip on his magical blade, hoping to intimidate Mahaad's spellcaster. The Egyptian despatcher showed no hint of fear as the two collided.

Retrieving his item as Mahaad distracted Junade, Seto called forth his Vorce Radier. Madad's spellcaster bounced cleverly out of the way before the young priest's beast came charging forward slashing the Magical Warrior relentlessly.

Junade clasped his chest, trying to hang on to the life power that was slipping away. Mahad found this to be an optimal moment to strike, "Finish this!" The magician commanded.

Using the last of his power Junade called forth the shadows which didn't hesitate to suffocate Mahaad rendering his attack useless.

From behind Seto landed a firm kick to the warlock's neck, knocking him off balance. In no time, he wrestled Junade's hands behind his back and positioned the sharp edge of his Item against his neck.

"This is the end for you," The priest whispered darkly, the shadows began to fade out as the golden sun rose to the sky once more.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh sat on a large arm chair in his chamber. As his eyes closed he saw flashes of the previous night enter his mind.<p>

"I apologize for my foolish behavior Baba," Seto's voice came from behind him.

The Pharaoh got up from his seat and made his way to Seto who was kneeling on the ground. He motioned for Seto to stand up then up his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My boy, there are many things you should be sorry about, but this is not one of them," the Pharaoh as his expression softened.

"Whatever do you mean?" Seto questioned.

"My son you shouldn't be sorry for wanting to leave, to explore. You shouldn't blame yourself Junade, even I was fooled. You should be sorry that you didn't discuss your heart's distress with your family."

"What was I to say? If I were to 'discuss' my distress it would only result hurting everyone else in the process,"

"My son, you are very intelligent but there is yet one lesson left for you to learn. You think that harbouring all that distress isn't going to hurt anyone but you? Look at what happened when you left, look at Atem. Instead of protecting you hurt your own family. My boy, it is foolish to think that you must only provide pleasure your family. Understand this: Family is not family until you put your undying faith into them,"

"I understand Baba; it's true what they say: Home is where the heart is,"

The Pharaoh smiled, "Welcome home son," he said as he embraced Seto.

"I assume you will be taking up your pervious duties? Well I have one more for you…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: You know the drill Fave, Follow Review! Thank You!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! On time too! This one's a little bit of fun before things start picking up again. And I warn you I'm terrible at romance but I'm working on it! It takes practice after all. Anyway I would just like to thank Lone Shadow Mage for your totally awesome review! I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry your questions will be answered soon in coming chapters just hang in there! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day and the Egyptian sun was at its peak. Seto was standing behind a pillar in the corridor looking with narrowed eyes into the library.<p>

"Who are you spying on Akhti?" the prince said rising an eyebrow.

"Shh; I'm not spying I'm watching," Seto said his eyes darting here and there.

"How come, did Shadah and Karim set you up for this?"

"No the Pharaoh set me up for this."

"WHAT?!"

"You could say I'm on a mission."

"REALLY? Can I help?"

"Little one, keep it down or you'll blow our cover! Besides I need to concentrate!"

The prince tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ugh, forget this I'm not made for this job."

"Akhti, maybe if you told me what your mission was I could help you."

"I have to get Mahaad and Isis together," Seto grumbled.

The prince burst out laughing, "What? Baba made you matchmaker! HAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, it's because Mahaad is too dense for these things."

"This comes from the guy who's even denser than him!"

"Hey I am not dense; I just don't care for these things!"

"Sure Akhti keep telling yourself that."

"What am I supposed to do? This is by far the most difficult job I've ever had!"

"Don't worry I'm here to help but for this to work we'll need some back up," the prince said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"OMR, prince boy that is the most unstupid idea you've ever had," Mana said surprised at the prince's good idea.<p>

"Unstupid isn't a word Mana," Shadah said pointing out the obvious.

"The fact that you don't know that unstupid is a word just proves how stupid you really are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No,

"Yes,"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO WAY, NO HOW!"

"YES WAY, YES-"

"What's for lunch I'm hungry," Kairm interrupted.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Mana and Shadah yelled.

"Guys… and Mana, stop arguing! We need to get to work Operation Mahsis!"

"I don't think Mahsis is a word either my prince."

"I just made it up. It's a mashed up name for Mahaad and Isis."

"That's just stupid," Mana said.

"So what should we call it?"

"How about Operation Pleashipping," Kairm suggested.

The group of friends looked at each other considering the name…

"No way,"

"Nah,"

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

* * *

><p>"Mahaad…?" Isis said walking into the throne room.<p>

"What's the matter Isis?" Mahaad asked after being dismissed by the Pharaoh.

"Where is everyone? Lunch is almost ready!"

"To be honest I haven't seen anyone all day, maybe they're just busy,"

"I wonder what could keep them so occupied."

"I don't know but it's really quiet in the palace today, too quiet."

In the background the Pharaoh smiled to himself,

_If only you knew Mahaad my son, if only you knew._

* * *

><p>"A dinner…? That's the worst idea I've ever heard!" Seto told the group of guardians.<p>

"A _romantic_ dinner!" The prince corrected.

"Yah, as long as Mana doesn't mess anything up it will work out fine!" Shadah said

"Me? Why me? You're the stupid one! How do you know you're not going to mess up everything?"

"Because I'm not their waiter," Shadah said pushing Mana from behind the bushes onto the terrace.

Mana gulped.

"I bet my millennium rod that this is not going to work," Seto said flatly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that actually worked!" Seto exclaimed in exasperation.<p>

"It was my idea of course it worked!" The prince said happily.

"Yeah Akhti, we don't mess everything up!" Mana said.

"It's time to pay up Seto Akhti," Kairm said.

"Yeah hand over that millennium rod of yours," Shadah said holding out his hand.

"Aknadin is going to have my head for this," Seto sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored," the young prince sighed to himself. "Whoops sorry about that,"<p>

"Not a problem my prince," Bilal said with a bow.

"Oh Bilal you've been promoted to assistant visor right?"

"Oh yes your highness! I'm delighted, but you see I'm not very good at it."

"Not to worry Bilal! I'm sure you will learn time!"

"Thank you for your kinds words your radiance! I'll be sure to keep them in mind!"

"Good day Bilal!" the prince smiled as Bilal left.

The prince sat by the pool side closed his eyes and took in the fresh breeze wishing he could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello Lovely readers! I know I've been away for a long time and I'm so sorry about the wait. Nevertheless I am back with a brand new chapter! Thanks for all of you who followed and Faved! And thanks so much for the reviews, they make me happy! Oh hold on to your seats because this story is going to bring a storm. Enjoy!_

_Here's the Key once more just in case you forgot:_

Word Key:

Okhti: My sister

Akhti: My brother

Akhi: My brother's son (nephew)

Sayyid: Master or Sir

Ammu: Uncle (Father's brother)

Baba: Father (informal)

Bilal: Pronounced _Bee-lal_

Junade: Pronounced as _Joo_- _naid_

Laila: Pronounced as _Lie-la_

* * *

><p>The flooding of the Nile was a yearly process in which the Nile would flood over and leave behind rich soil ready to be used for farming. With that done, the Pharaoh's court came back to life. The palace was now filled with Governors, Supervisors, Scribes and Ladies of the Court.<p>

Each person had their own jobs; the governors were noblemen with their own province to oversee and run. The supervisors would make sure everything from agriculture to soldiers was running smoothly. Scribes would be running back and forth quill in hand to note down everything. The ladies of the court were an individual group made of high ranking ladies from wealthy and respected families; who would spend their days in the palace by doing charity work and discussing politics, learning and teaching the arts, singing, dancing and playing the lute were all important to the Ladies of the court.

Usually, the ladies were run by the queen who was always the most powerful lady in and out of court. But since the passing of her highness the leadership of the ladies was passed over to the one and only priestess Isis. With Shimon the visor back at court everything was up and running again.

A private meeting was called among the guardians. "Welcome my guardians, as you know the time for relaxing is over and so we must resume our duties now that Shimon is back." The Pharaoh said. "Now without delay, Karim you are to take care of agriculture the supervisor and his team will help you, this year the crop will be a plenty and you are to report to Shimon. Shadah you will deal with trading affairs there is no supervisor appointed yet so I leave to choose whoever you see fit. Isis once again you must lead the ladies of the court I give you full control over them.

Seto you are the head of the servants they are all at your disposal, make sure they get their job done. Mahaad you are our court's master magician, you already know your duties but I want you to gather all the magicians of Egypt and keep them under your wing. You must teach them and appoint one to help keep order in each of the provinces in both Upper and Lower Egypt. And you my dear brother are the leader of our army I expect only the best for you." The Pharaoh announced before dismissing everyone.

* * *

><p>"Now Mana, what is the first step to disengage a spell?" Mahaad questioned his little student.<p>

"Step? There's no step you just say the words backwards right?" Mana replied lazily.

The master magician slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Slapping your forehead Mahaad?" asked a slim, chestnut haired lady, "I guess, old habits die hard!"

Mahaad stared keenly at the girl, "Laila? It's that really you?"

"No then, it's my ghost coming to haunt you," She said sarcastically.

Mahaad laughed, "It's been so long! What brings you to the palace?"

"Oh nothing really," she said with a wave of her hand, "I bumped into Simon who offered me a position here with the servants."

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Mana interrupted.

"Laila this is my student Mana and Mana this is my childhood friend Laila." Mahaad explained.

"Nice to meet you," Mana said sweetly.

Laila smiled, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

><p>"Mahaad, where are you taking me?" Laila asked trying to keep up with the magician's pace.<p>

"To Isis," he said simply, "I'm sure she can give you a nice little job with the other ladies. It'll be much better than working with the servants."

Laila smiled and followed him into a grand room designed with lavish furniture and draped with beautiful silk curtains. The young lady couldn't help being stunned by the wonders of the palace.

"Mahaad, what brings you here?" The priestess asked getting up from her place by the fire.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I-"

"Was wondering if I had a place for this young lady?"

"Yes well you see-"

"I'd be happy to have her!" The Egyptian beauty said happily.

Laila beamed, "Really? I can't thank you enough!"

Mahaad laughed as the two bonded, leaving them to return to his student who was probably still trying to disengage a spell.

* * *

><p>"Stay still Prince," Seto said as he struggled to hold down the Prince.<p>

"No, no, no!" the Prince objected trying to free himself from the Priest's grasp.

"It's only a few snips it won't take long."

"Never! I told you I don't want to cut my hair!"

"But you _have_ to cut your hair, it's absurd!"

"But I like my hair!"

"Yes well it's not very prince-like to have strangely pointy multi-colored hair!"

"It makes me unique, and princes are unique so there!"

"Really? That's your argument?"

"Did you hear your own?"

"Well then, you have a lot of attitude there Mister."

"That's _Prince_ Mister to you Akhti."

The rod wielder sighed; he was never going to win against the prince, so he decided to take a different approach.

"I'm giving you two choices either you let me cut your hair or I get Aknadin to cut it. Oh look, he's right over there!" Seto pointed to Aknadin as he was walking down the corridor.

The Prince ran and shut the door, "NO! You can do it just don't get Ammu! Just the thought of him holding a pair of scissors over my head gives me the chills."

Seto laughed,

_Works every time!_

* * *

><p>Aknadin stared keenly at the shut door. The sound of laughter had stopped him in his tracks.<p>

_The Prince is growing and his attachment to that peasant boy growing with him too. I have to do something about it and **fast.**_

* * *

><p>"Still up Mahaad?" Isis asked the tired looking magician.<p>

Mahaad smiled, "Just putting away these last scrolls. What are you doing still up?"

"Just enjoying the fresh night air. It's beautiful don't you think?"

"I perfect night for a stroll I think," Mahaad said offering his arm to Isis who took it graciously.

Laila came sweeping through the corridors and burst through the library doors, "Mahaad-it's your mother come quick!"

The priest shot through the door, Isis began to follow, running after Mahaad when a hand firmly caught her arm pulling her back forcefully.

Isis's head flashed back immediately only to see that Laila was the one who had a hold of her arm.

There was distraught and concern etched on her face but there was just something unsettling in that expression-

"Be careful," the brown haired beauty said solemnly, "You have no idea what you're up against."

Isis smiled and nodded quickly at the words of caution before gently removing Lila's hand and running off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh I wonder what Isis is up against? And why won't Aknadin just leave Seto and the Prince alone? *Smiles Evilly* Don't forget to review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello Again! Let me just say that I'm sorry it took so long to post this. That being said I am sure the wait will be worth it. Thank you for the follows and faves! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Mahaad stopped dead in his tracks as he found his mother lying limp on the stone floor. Swallowing his panic, the priest kneeled down and gently checked for a pulse. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips.<p>

"Mother," he whispered softly. There was no reply. He picked her up and laid her on the small bed. He didn't turn to see who came in, instead he kept his eyes fixed on his dear mother.

"Is she alright?" Isis asked hesitantly. There was no reply. Isis sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on Meena's forehead. "She's burning up Mahaad we need to move fast."

"Not to worry," the calm hard voice of Seto came through, "I have brought help with me."

Mahaad moved aside and let the healer (Isis) do her job. Isis pulled out a tonic and spilled some of its contents into Menna's mouth.

She quickly noted something and turned to the now complete group of priests, "Her condition is stable as of now."

"But what's the cause?" Mahaad asked in a steady voice. He gripped his mother's hand tighter.

"It seems as though someone has tried to poison her," The priestess said carefully.

"That makes no sense," Seto interrupted, "Surely, it would take more than a tonic-" the priest stopped abruptly upon seeing Mahaad's pale face.

"Not to worry, it wasn't a particular strong poison, one that would need several doses to kill." She explained.

Seto turned his attention to a cup of tea on the bedside table. He looked at Isis who then nodded and pick up the cup, "Someone must have slipped something in her tea."

Mahaad took the cup out of her hands and took a sniff, "Atracurium," he whispered, "A drug used to cause numbness, an overdose can cause paralysis."

Isis nodded, "Whoever did this must have taken it from the palace medical chambers."

"I don't mean to interrupt," a small voice came from the doorway, "But I've brought some lime juice do you think it will help?" Laila said turning towards Mahaad.

"Thank you Laila," Mahaad said taking the tray from her hands, "But I don't think it will be needed."

"The question is still posed: who has done this?" Seto asked. He questioned the brunette, "Do you know anything of this miss?"

Laila looked downwards, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Speak!" Seto demanded.

The servant maid obliged, "I was making tea for Lady Meena when the prince came into the kitchens and inquired about my doing. He asked if he could finish making the tea then take it to Milady. I allowed him to do so. I came to see if his highness or milady required anything else when I found Lady Meena in this state. The prince was nowhere to be seen."

Seto turned sharply towards the maid, "You dare accuse the prince of such a thing!"

The maid took a frightened step back, "Oh no, I wouldn't dare to say such a thing Master, I'm merely saying what I know!"

At this Mahaad spoke up, "Enough of this Seto, leave her be. If the prince is nowhere to be seen, we need find him. Something must have happened." Even during the toughest times Mahaad has always been one to keep his cool.

The rod wielder nodded followed the magician out the door.

But the magician couldn't help thinking to himself:

_Besides there's no reason for the prince to do such a thing. Why on earth would he want to kill my mother? No, the prince would never want to hurt her. But is it a want or a need?_

* * *

><p>"Do you think it worked Mana?" the prince asked as they were sitting by the poolside.<p>

"Of course it worked, you stupid prince. We took a lot of time crafting this plan." The magical apprentice replied.

"This is the only option we have left Mana. I don't know what else to do."

Mana sighed and put a hand on the prince's shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here with you." She said with soften eyes.

The prince smiled and hugged the silly little girl, "Thanks Mana."

She hugged him back and smiled, "We'll make it through this."

"I hope," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"There's no way the prince did this." Seto said refusing to let the matter drop. Something about that girl was not right. How dare she accuse the prince of such things?<p>

Mahaad kept looking out to the garden his concentration fixed somewhere else. "I'm not saying he did it's just-"

"It's just absurd to think such things Mahaad!"

"Calm down Seto! I have no such thoughts." Mahaad said looking shamefully downwards because of his half-lie. Seto watched him closely looking at the magician's disordered face.

"Something lingers though doesn't it? Something of the sort is racing through your mind," Seto hissed quietly.

The priest remained silent.

"Mahaad answer me!"

Mahaad sighed, "I'm only trying to put the pieces together Seto."

"The pieces? The only proof you have is what that servant girl has told us!" Seto said jumping out of his seat.

"She wouldn't lie." Mahaad said calmly as he remained seated.

Seto bent down to the magician's ear level, "How would you know such a thing? Do you trust her more than the prince?"

Mahaad's head shot upwards, "It's not a matter of trust Seto. It's the facts!"

"How could you say such a thing? She's a servant!" Seto said exasperated at Mahaad's foolishness.

In a fit of rage Mahaad jumped out of his seat also, "She's my friend!"

"He's your prince!" Seto exclaimed pointing outwards to wherever the prince was.

Seto did not tear his gaze away from the court magician. His emotional brown eyes whispered betrayal.

Mahaad clenched the Ring that hung from his neck and without removing his gaze he said with a dreadfully calm voice, "He's Egypt's prince."

And with that Mahaad swept out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: NOOOO MAHAAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Haha I let the drama bomb explode! Anyway don't forget to review (Yea I know when someone doesn't review that doesn't mean they forgot, it means they didn't want to.) I was so sad to see no one reviewed the last chapter :( _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Welcome Back Lovley Readers! It's been so long since I've posted a chapter and I'll be honest I've had this typed out long ago but I've been too busy or too lazy to post...Sorry T_T. Anyway, my new plot for this story is staring to brew so I hope you love all the drama! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The young prince walked down the palace halls with a bunch of pink carnations in his hands. He made his way to the small chamber where Mahaad's mother was sipping some hot tea.<p>

He knocked on the door softly, "May I come in?"

Meena smiled, "Hello there young prince! Yes of course, please do take a seat."

The prince took a seat and handed the flowers to the frail lady, "Take these as a thanks."

"My, my, these are very beautiful your radiance, thank you!"

The prince shook his head, "I should be thanking you-"

"What brings you here prince?" Mahaad asked from the doorway.

"Hello Mahaad! I came to visit your mother I heard she fell ill," The prince said smiling brightly.

"Why the sudden interest?" Mahaad asked bitterly.

The prince's smile fell. Clearly something here wasn't right, "Mahaad I've always been concerned. You know I consider you as one of my closest friends."

Mahaad looked away, "I don't really know anything; anymore," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Seto walked aimlessly through the garden lost in his thoughts, "There is no possible explanation for the prince to poison Mahaad's mother, unless someone forced him to, but who? Who in this place could possibly want to kill a scribe?"<p>

"Well excuse you!" A voice shrilled snapping Seto from his thoughts.

"Mana please do look where are going, honestly!"

"For your information rod wielder, it was you who wasn't looking! So you owe me an apology, I'm waiting!"

Seto rolled his eyes at the young apprentice who crossed her arms and had a look of impatience. The priest opened his mouth to retort but something else come out instead, "Mana, surely you know what the prince has been up to lately?"

Mana shifted uncomfortably, "That is not for me to tell," she mumbled quickly scurried away.

Seto watched her disappear into the corridors.

_I'll have to keep an eye on her._

* * *

><p>"See it for yourselves!" The prince exclaimed showing the older boys a golden goblet carved majestically.<p>

"I don't think it's real," one of the boys whined. He was easily the tallest and the most intimidating of the group his dark bangs casting a shadow over his face.

"Now, now Haadi we mustn't speak like that to our young prince I am sure that what he has brought is very much real." The handsome leader smiled brightly. His bright hazel eyes, smooth chocolate hair and perfect teeth were the envy of every boy in the place including the prince himself.

"It is real Zyed! I truly doubt that a fake even exists," the prince tried to convince.

Zyed gently pried the goblet from the prince's hands admiring its beauty in the sunlight. "Not to worry my prince, I'll see to that," he smirked darkly.

The prince gulped.

_There's no way out of this mess is there?_

* * *

><p>"Mahaad you need to rest, tomorrow the trade council is having a meeting to purpose having new trade laws with the Greeks, an important minister from Greece will be coming so you must be present," Isis explained to the ring wielder.<p>

"Tell the Pharaoh I will not be present," Mahaad said emotionlessly.

Isis began pouring a cup of water, "There's no such option Mahaad, it's a very important meeting and it's an honor that you have been invited."

"It does not matter, there will be many more to come, I need to be here," Mahaad said still dreadfully calm.

"No, you have to let her be Mahaad. She will be fine, if you stop looking at her like that. If you sit here like a duck then she will feel like she's holding you back. Your mother wants to see you prosper, don't make her feel like it's her fault you don't." Isis said sternly now forcing the water into Mahaad's hands.

The ring wielder slammed the cup out of priestess's hand which smashed against the strong palace walls and shattered into a thousand pieces. Mahaad had finally lost it, "Enough of this Isis! I will do as I please! I can very well take care of myself and my mother!"

"I wasn't saying that you couldn't, I just-"

"Who are to tell me what I should and should not do?" Mahaad said now seething.

"Someone who actually cares!" Isis yelled back, "But you're right, I'm just wasting my time." The priestess paused for a reply but Mahaad merely stood there his fist clenched at the sides, "But who cares right?" Isis said giving Mahaad spiteful smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Laila asked softly from the entrance.

Isis smiled sweetly to the new maiden, "Oh no, you aren't interrupting anything!" she whipped around and glared at Mahaad, "Nothing." And with that she left the room as graceful as ever.

Mahaad dropped down back into his seat and covered his face with his hands; regret immediately flushing over him.

"Mahaad don't be so upset," Laila said sitting beside the priest "I'm sure that whatever has happened is one big misunderstanding."

Mahaad sighed, "I know, to be honest I really have been overacting. But I feel as though all of Egypt is against me."

Laila placed her hands on Mahaad's trembling one, "Remember, even if all of Egypt is against you I will always be with you."

Mahaad smiled, "I know."

And Laila couldn't help giving herself her own little smile.

* * *

><p>The prince was pacing back and forth in Mana's chamber, "What do we do Mana? Zyed took the goblet I do not think he will return it."<p>

The magician in training sat on her bed swinging her legs back and forth, "You have to tell him that you need it back before the Pharaoh notices that it is gone."

The prince took a seat beside his friend, "Baba is quite busy at the moment he won't notice for a while besides," he said with a wave of his hand, "I placed that fake that you made when I took the real one."

"Great so before things get worse you have to get the goblet back from Zyed-"

"What am I to do, steal it back? I don't even know where he put it!"

"Well you can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"This is Zyed we are talking about; the perfect boy who has practically everyone eating out of hands-"

"Including you?"

The prince went silent at Mana's comment.

"Mana," he said softly, "It's easier said than done. Please try to understand."

Mana simply rolled her eyes, "Some prince," she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you want me to do? Tell Zyed that I need the goblet back because I am afraid of what my father will do if he finds out that I took the goblet and replaced with a fake?"

"You did WHAT?" The rod wielder exclaimed, stunned at the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You know the drill: Fave, Follow and Review! Thanks! _


End file.
